


Experience

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Michael and the almighty judge comes up with a solution to save everyone.
Relationships: Eleanor Shellstrop/Reader, Eleanor Shellstrop/You
Kudos: 7





	Experience

“An experience?”

“Yes.” The almighty judge gives you a proud smile from her desk before she shares a look with Michael. “To test if humans can get better in a more secure environment than Earth.”

“That’s….” Tahani gives out an exciting exhale.“Amazing! It is purely amazing!”

“Yes!” Jason throws his arms in the air before he hugs Janet. “We get to stay together, babe!”

You feel tears pricking out of your eyes as you settle them on the blond standing next to you. “We could have a chance.”

Eleanor grabs your hand and squeezes it, her eyes sweetening while her lips stretch out into a loving smile. “I love what you’re thinking, hot stuff.”

She presses her lips against yours before you can retort a reply, your heart jumping in your chest with happiness at her action.

“Yeah, well…” Michael interrupts you two with an awkward scoff, though a smile is settled on his lips. “It’s more to save actual humanity more than your relationship…”

“He’s right.” The judge nods her head with a serious look. “That is pretty selfish of you to think that, ladies.” You feel the heat come up on your face as you feel ashamed, but it gets worse when the judge gives out a grin. “But between you and me, I also want you two to have a chance.”

“Thank you, judge.” Eleanor smirks when she sees your red face, although she doesn’t show that she’s relieved to see that the almighty judge is on your side. “If anyone deserves to get to paradise, it’s (Y/N).”

You almost choke on your saliva. “Other people also deserve it! You know… like our friends here.”

Chidi smiles from his place. “That’s very kind of you to say, (Y/N).”

Your blush just gets worse. “You’re… welcome.”

“Awn.” The judge pouts adorably at the two of you, noticing how your friends are also grinning happily. “Now I really hope this experience work.”

And honestly, so do you.


End file.
